The Ghost of Harry Potter
by Sallymander
Summary: During the final battle, Harry dies and Voldemort now rules. Hermione and Ron's daughter, Alexis, is unprepared for Harry's ghost to haunt her. Rated for mild swearing.
1. The Dream About Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my second fic. My other one had a lot of reviews but the site took it down so now I'm waiting for reviews on it. Please R&R this one and the other one I'm writing. Well, on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mum! Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" Alexis cried. "I need get all my stuff so I can pack tonight!"

"Alright darling. As soon as your father's done with his lunch. Then we can go," Alexis' mom said.

"Hermione! I have to go to work after lunch. They're expecting me. I mean, five killings already and it's only 12. They need the best aurors there," Ron said.

"But honey, I promised Alexis we would go shopping today," Hermione insisted.

"If only Harry were here. Alexis would've liked him," Ron sighed. "Just go without me. And be careful."

Hermione nodded gravely and told Alexis to get ready. They went through the fireplace, and soon enough, they were at Diagon Alley. Alexis took out her list and the two of them began to buy all her school supplies.

This was a rough time for all wizarding families. Harry Potter, the one who was destined to kill Lord Voldemort once and for all, was dead. In the final battle, Voldemort had killed Harry. Now he was back, killing muggles and people who defied him. Everybody stayed inside their houses, fearing that if they went anywhere, Voldemort would show up and kill them. Most people did their shopping by owl order. But not the Weasleys. The Weasleys were a well known wizarding family. Ron was a famous auror. Second best after Mad-Eye Moody. He had caught several death eaters and had a lot of experience. Hermione was a one-month pregnant mother who stayed at home and worried for her daughter and husband's safety. Alexis was their first offspring and now a mature fifteen. She was smart, brave, funny, and loyal to all her friends. Which made her a Gryffindor of course. Like all Gryffindors, she despised Slytherins, and wondered why they even bothered to come to Hogwarts if they were going to be death eaters anyway. 

"Mum. Who's Harry?" Alexis finally blurted out the question that had been in her head ever since she had heard of that name.

"Oh he's just no one, dear. An old friend who died. That's all," Hermione said absently.

Alexis just nodded. They finished their shopping without another word about Harry and headed back home. The rest of the day was normal for the family. Alexis packed her trunk while her mother read a book about babies. As soon as her father got home, Hermione cooked dinner and they ate. At night, Alexis would kiss her mom and dad goodnight and get into bed. But instead of her usual dreams about her latest crush, Mark Chang, it was about a teenage boy with dark messy hair and glasses. What made him stand out most of all was his scar. Alexis tossed and turned, while her dream went on…

_"Alexis. You must save them. I could not do it. Now it's your turn," the boy said. Alexis tried to get closer to him, but he kept drifting away, farther and farther._

_"Wait! Come back! I don't know who you are!" she cried, stumbling to catch up with him._

_"It's your turn…" and the boy faded into the mist._

_"Wait! Don't go. I don't know what you mean!" but it was too late. He had gone and Alexis was left there all alone. _

"Mum!" Alexis sat up in bed. The dream seemed so real. And the boy seemed so familiar. Like a memory.

"What is it darling? What's wrong?" Hermione and Ron rushed into her room, and light blinded her eyes.

"Mum. Tell me something. Who does this sound like to you? He has dark messy hair, glasses, and a thin lightning bolt scar on his head," Alexis said quickly.

Her parents looked at each other. "D-did you say l-lightning bolt scar?" her mother asked incredulously. 

"Yeah," Alexis replied, now very confused.

"It can't be. She's never seen him," her father whispered. "It just can't be."

"Who is it?" the teen insisted.

"Honey, was he in your dream? What happened," Hermione pried.

"Well…he was just there…and said that I had to save them. He couldn't, so I had to. That's all," she said, trying to remember the vivid details of her dream.

"Bloody hell it was Harry," Ron said.

"Wait. Who's Harry? Was it him? You mentioned him earlier today," Alexis persisted.

"Honey. We can't tell you anything. Just be careful at Hogwarts this year. You might expect something you're not quite ready for," Hermione said, her tone grave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well this is all. Sorry it's really short. If you review, I'll write more soon!


	2. The Attack Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

Dogpoker23: Hey that's a good idea! Maybe I should make her fall in love with a Malfoy. I don't know…I haven't really planned the _whole_ thing out yet lol. Thanks for your review!

Bookworm127: I am offended that you like this cuz Harry's dead! And remember, Alexis is a Gryffindor (don't you start dissing them). She hates Slytherins. I guess it might change if she falls in love with Malfoy's son. And they can't really can't tell her about Harry. It's just they don't want to for some unknown reason I don't even know but will make up later. Thanks for the review!

Bloody Angel: Well here's more! Thanks for the review!

Aluma: I'm glad this is one of the best! Thanks for your review!

Aqua-Diva: I reviewed yours! I think it's pretty good too. Don't forget to review after you read this chapter! Thanks for the review!

TenniStar514: Hey Jess! Thanks for reviewing…finally! JK! Yeah I think it's better than the other one too…but then again the exciting stuff hasn't happened in the other one yet. Thanks for the review!

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews to all who did it! Please R&R this one, and the other story. It will be much appreciated! On with the story now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok Alexis. Now you be good. We don't want to hear that you've blown up a toilet," Hermione said seriously. "And be careful too."

"Ok mum. But didn't Uncles Fred and George blow up toilets too?" Alexis said innocently.

"Don't follow your uncles' schemes, dear. Or you'll get in as much trouble as they did," her mother replied huffily. 

Alexis laughed. Her mother was so uptight sometimes. "Ok mum. I'll blow up some toilets for you and dad."

"Now that's my girl. No daughter of mine is going to end up like Fred and George," Ron said, totally oblivious to what his daughter had really said.

"Come on now dear, get on the train. I bet all of your friends are waiting for you," Hermione said, giving her a little push. 

"Bye mum. Bye dad. I'll write to you," Alexis waved to her parents before dragging her trunk to the last compartment, where her friends Emma, Crystal, Jade, and Holly, who were all Gryffindors, were waiting.

"Hey girls! I missed all of you so much!" Alexis squealed excitedly as she sat amongst her friends.

"Hey Lexi! We missed you too!" Emma said.

"Oh my gosh you guys! Guess who asked me out over the summer!" Jade practically shouted, and without waiting for a guess, she said, "Damien Corner!"

All the girls squealed and gave Jade a hug. "Oh my gosh congratulations!" came from around the circle. Alexis knew Jade had gotten another boyfriend. She had gotten the hottest one too. Jade could never go without one for at least a week. In a way, Alexis envied her. Here was her best friend since they were five, all beautiful and glamorous. Jade Race had medium-length ebony hair, always up in a messy bun. She had a slender body and long graceful legs. Practically all the guys had asked her out already, but she only went for the good ones.

"Are you sure he's 'the one' though? I don't want one of my best friends to be hurt by a jerk," Crystal asked.

Jade, who was very calm and collected, suddenly turned boiling red and whispered menacingly, "Of course he's 'the one'. Why else would I have said yes? Are you implying that Damien is a jerk who just tries to get girls just so he could play with them?"

"Oh no, Jade! Never! I was just making sure. I don't want any of my friends getting hurt!" she exclaimed, mortified by Jade's behavior.

"Ok," Jade replied lightly. Her anger had disappeared as quickly as it came. "Well? Did anyone else get a boyfriend this summer?"

Crystal hesitated before blushing and said, "Well, Eden Longbottom asked me out but I turned him down."

All the girls looked horrified by this piece of news. "Well good riddance! Who knows what would've happened to our reputation if you would've said yes!" Jade exclaimed.

Just then the door to their compartment opened and Artemis Finnigan stepped in. Artemis was the second hottest guy at Hogwarts. Most girls were charmed by his delightful personality, except Crystal and Alexis. Jade, who was forever playing around with guys' feelings, quickly led him to her seat and sat down next to him, purring into his ear. Artemis just gave her a strange look and pushed her off.

"Hey Emma. You look great today," he said, standing up. "By the way, we have a prefects meeting right now and we're supposed to be in the prefects' compartment."

"Oh my gosh I totally forgot!" Emma cried. Emma was the smart one in their little group. She was the brains and provided help to anyone who asked. Even though her education was important to her, she never forgot her friends and broke a few rules with them here and there. "Are the head boy and girl mad? Oh how could I forget?"

The two of them left and the girls eventually started chatting amiably again. They were interrupted by yet another person entering their compartment.

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here," Adrian Malfoy sneered, entering with his two dopey looking sidekicks, Mason Crabbe and Avery Goyle. "So Jade. Have you decided yet?"

"Look Malfoy. I've already got a boyfriend so just buzz off," Jade scoffed. "Besides, why the hell would I go out with a Slytherin?"

"Well, two reasons. One, Slytherins are so much more powerful than tiny wimpy Gryffindors. Two, if you don't, I'll make you," Malfoy said, inching closer to Jade, who was backing away. Even she didn't like the way he said that.

"Leave her alone Malfoy," came Alexis' weak voice. "Just do us all a favor and go away before I hex you."

Adrian turned around. His eyes had a wicked gleam as he said, "Alexis Weasley. No doubt the daughter of Ron Weasley. Father told me all about you Weasleys. No good half-bloods and a disgrace to all wizarding families!"

All three girls had to pull Alexis back from jumping onto Malfoy. "You take that back! Crystal _let go_ of me. Malfoy you take that back right now!" she cried, face turning beet red.

"Hmph. Looks like her little filthy friends have got her under control. Don't want anyone to get in trouble before getting to Hogwarts now. Come on Crabbe, Goyle. Let's get out of here before the mudbloods and half-bloods wipe their dirty filth on me," and without another look back they swept out.

"That Adrian Malfoy! I'm going to get him someday!" Alexis growled.

"You don't want to do that, Lexi. Who knows what his death eater friends could do," Holly said with a shudder.

"Yeah," Crystal agreed, "He might try to kill your family."

Alexis shuddered. She hadn't thought of that. The only thought in her mind was to get Adrian back for what he said. But before she could think about it any more, Emma burst into their compartment.

"Hey you guys…train's close…better change," she said and rushed off.

The girls changed into their black robes as the train slowed to a stop. They got off the train and crossed the lake. Reaching the threstrals, the girls gazed at the winged animals and got into the carriages. They had all seen a fellow student of theirs die in Diagon Alley once. That was when people started to buy things by mail order and rarely ever leave their houses.

Everyone finally reached the castle and hustled inside to watch the sorting. First years stood around, curious and nervous of what they had to do. Alexis, Jade, Holly, Emma, and Crystal hurried over to the Gryffindor table and got seats close to each other. As everyone quieted down, the sorting hat sang its song.

_Welcome all to another year,_

_Where cleverness is rewarded, and punishments severe._

_Oh where you will be sorted,_

_Is soon where you will be escorted._

_Now try me on and you will see,_

_You could be in Gryffindor for bravery,_

_Or Ravenclaw for smarts._

_It could be  Hufflepuff, loyal in their hearts._

_It may be Slytherin,_

_For what lies within._

_But no matter, just try me on_

_So that I may end this lengthy song._

The first years, along with other students, clapped as the hat finished its song. The five girls paid no attention as the firsties were sorted. Usual cries of HUFFLEPUFF! or RAVENCLAW! were shouted and echoed the Great Hall.

"Looks like the hatcouldn't think of very good lyrics this year," Holly joked.

"Yeah. Most horrible song ever!" Crystal exclaimed. 

"So you guys, what are we going to do this year?" Alexis asked. "Might as well start planning now."

"Well I know I'm going to study hard. We have O.W.L.s this year. I suggest you all do the same," Emma said, in her Prefect-like voice.

"No! I mean, like what kind of exciting stuff are we going to do? Like play pranks on the Slytherins, or march through the whole school singing Jingle Bells during Christmastime," Alexis said.

"Why don't we all set a goal?" Jade asked them. "We could all try to get boyfriends by next month or something! I know! How about a bet? Whoever doesn't get a boyfriend by the end of this month has to streak across Hogwarts Grounds."

Alexis frowned. Jade was getting girlier and girlier every day. She used to be so keen on helping her friends, and playing pranks. This year, and last, she seemed like the type to chase after boys and worry about her hair.

"Sounds great!" Holly gushed. Holly had no trouble getting guys. She could do what no person has done since the Marauders' time. Holly could just meet a guy, and by the end of the day get him into bed with her. Of course she had only done it once, and she didn't even want to. It was Jeremy Thomas who had tried to force her to sleep with him. 

Alexis wasn't worried that much either. She could get a nice and caring one. Maybe not a good-looking one, but an ok guy.

Emma seemed to be getting on well with Artemis, and it looked like they were going to last awhile. But it was Crystal who had her brows furrowed. She wasn't that pretty, and not as intelligent as Emma. Though she had a kind heart and care for others before herself, no guy would be willing to go out with her.

Soon the sorting had finished and Dumbledore rose. "Welcome students, new and old, to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! A couple things I would like to announce. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students, like always. Secondly, I would like to announce this year's head boy and head girl, Amos Zambini and Madeleine Abbott. Thirdly, I would like to announce that since Voldemort has risen again, nobody may exit the school building without a permission note signed by a teacher. There will be guards stationed at the entrance. Guards who can see through invisibility cloaks. Lastly, I would like to announce that there will be a Halloween Ball, Christmas Ball, and a Spring Ball. There will be trips to Hogsmeade before the balls, so that you may buy dress robes and any other essentials needed. That is all. Now the feast!"

Food had suddenly appeared right after he finished and all the students dug in, hungry from their journey.

"Wow! Three balls? I wonder if they're making us wear dress robes. Mum bought a couple for me, but they're so ugly!" Holly exclaimed.

"Yeah. I know! For the bet, why don't we make it until the first ball? And whoever doesn't get a date has to streak at the ball," Jade said wickedly.

"Jade? Don't you think that's a bit harsh? I mean, we're your friends!" Emma scolded.

"What? Are you afraid? Because if you're afraid we can't be friends. Gryffindors are brave. Slytherins are wimps," Jade sneered. 

Emma was astonished at her behavior, but she silenced herself. Suddenly, a great crash came from outside the school. The students went berserk, while the professors tried to hush them. Alexis and her friends, too excited and nervous to stay and listen to directions, snuck away to the front entrance. When they got there, however, they were frozen in their spots. In front of all the splintered wood and dead guards, there stood seven death eaters, ready to kill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Wow! A big cliffie! Anyway, review please! I would love some encouragement from all my wonderful readers! Until next time!


	3. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize (is it that or I don't own anything you don't recognize? Well I put both and one's wrong and one's my real disclaimer…somebody tell me!)

A/N: A _huge_ thanks to all my reviewers!

Kinz: Hey Kinz! Well, I used your name so there! Lol! And don't forget…Alexis and her friends are GRYFFINDORS…which means it's their _job_ to insult Slytherins. Duh! And I guess if you can diss Gryffindors I can diss Slytherins! Slytherins suck worse than Gryffindor and Gryffindors are so much better! And you _will_ be in the story…I've only written two chapters! And Harry isn't a jerk! He's _so _much better than Malfoy! Anyway, thanks for reviewing yet again!

Aqua-Diva: Thanks for the suggestions…and I'll tell more about the families in either this chapter or the next! And yeah I guess the death eaters' attack _was _a bit unexpected…but isn't that what the death eaters want? Thanks so much for the review! I reviewed your fic(subtle chaos) by the way. Come back and review for this chapter!

Aluma: I'm glad you can't wait for my fic to be updated! I love the enthusiasm of a fanfic lover…especially mine! And get used to cliffies cuz I'm gonna do them all them time! Lol! (maybe not all the time…I think I'll be nice for a couple chapters lol) Thank you so much for your review! Don't forget to review this chappie!

TenniStar514: Well I'm glad it's one of your fav! The others will be as soon as the exciting stuff happens. I hate my song but I'm glad one person likes it lol! Thank you so much for the review Jess!

Thank you so much reviewers! I definitely need the encouragement to go on! Don't forget to read my other fic! Now on with the story…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We're attacking this school. Anybody who wants to survive better get out," A dull voice came from under a hooded death eater. Another one punched him in the stomach and growled.

"You fool! You're not supposed to tell them to run," he said.

"Both of you quit it. You argue like this every time we have an attack," a third one snarled. "Now let's get on…" but his words were cut off by many BANGs from several seventh years and professors. 

The rest of the death eaters raised their wands and shot spells everywhere while the younger students fled to the safety of the Great Hall. Stunning spells knocked down quite a few students every couple minutes. Even though the death eaters were more powerful, they were outnumbered by the many students and teachers. Soon there was only one death eater standing and shouts of 'stupefy' came from all directions. The death eater fell and the professors rushed forward to seize them before they could revive, while stunned students and professors were levitated to the Hospital Wing. All the younger wizards and witches peeked from the Great Hall and stepped back in as the seventh years motioned them to stay. Soon enough, everyone was inside the Great Hall while the death eaters were being held and questioned in an office. The Hall was buzzing about the excitement and the frightfulness of the attack. Finally Professor Dumbledore came back and everyone quieted down at once. With no twinkling eyes or amused smile, he began his serious speech.

"Students. As you may know, since Lord Voldemort has risen we, as a school, need to be more cautious about such things like what had just happened. Luckily no one has been seriously injured. If another attack comes, we need to be prepared and fight them off. This time, there were as few as seven, thinking that we were unprepared. But in the future, there may be as many as one hundred death eaters. Please do not consider this an exciting battle. Take the war seriously and be very careful," Dumbledore proclaimed, his tone extremely grave. "Now, prefects please lead your houses up to the dormitories. No one is to wander the halls tonight, for the death eaters will still be at Hogwarts while we question them."

The students stood up and followed their prefects back to the dormitories. Nobody dared to cross the Headmaster this time, not even the Slytherins. Even Peeves was acting quite serious about all this. Everyone was pale, and the smaller ones were crying. Some tried to look brave, but failed. It was so dangerous even being inside of the school.

The Gryffindors made it to the tower in silence. Their prefects, Emma Lindell and Artemis Finnigan, swept them inside and assured them that they were perfectly safe. Alexis, Jade, Holly, Emma, and Crystal ambled up to their dormitory, each with the same thought in their heads. _What will happen now?_

"I'm so glad everyone's safe," Crystal finally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah but what if another attack comes and we're not ready?" Holly whimpered. "What if you guys die or something?"

Alexis went over to her bed and hugged her. "Well I'm most definitely not going to let that happen to any of my friends. We'll stick together all the time. And even if we die, we die together."

Her friends agreed on this and went to bed. Soon enough soft snores filled the room, but Alexis was wide-awake. Something bothered her terribly. Her dream from the night before didn't seem like any ordinary dream. It was like a forewarning. Maybe the person in her dream-Harry, as her parents said-was trying to warn her. After about an hour of wondering, her eyelids drooped and she slept.

"So they attacked today," a dark haired boy said as Alexis approached him. He was the same one in her last dream. "I never thought that on the first day would they attack."

_"Well isn't that what you were trying to warn me about?" Alexis asked him. He gave her a strange look and gazed off into the distance._

_"Not this attack," he sighed. "Still. You were lucky this time. Next time I will guide you. Next time the attack **will** be unexpected."_

_"Wait! Come back! Are you Harry?" but he faded away before Alexis could ask him all the questions she had stuck inside her head. She sat down on the bench that the boy was just on and heard a voice in the distance._

_"Aleeexiiisssss. Come to me. Come and join my army," it hissed._

_"Alexis! Wake up!"_ Alexis woke up to Jade shouting impatiently into her ear. "Finally! I didn't think you were ever going to hear me!"

Alexis rubbed her eyes. Then she stiffened up as she remembered the dream. Jade gave her a strange look and went to wake the other girls.

Alexis got dressed slowly and they were off to breakfast in twenty minutes.

The Great Hall was full of dread of classes and excitement of Hogwarts. Alexis and her friends sat down at the Gryffindor table, where people were discussing families. Nobody said anything about the past night's events. They either forgot about it (which was very unlikely) or didn't want to ruin the perfectly cheerful breakfast.

"I'm half-half. Mum's a Muggle and dad's a wizard. Mum claims dad wasn't very good at magic in his days," Eden Longbottem announced.

"I'm a pureblood," said Madeleine Jordan. "You know that one joke shop in Diagon Alley? Well, dad was the owners' best friend. Mum's surname was Brown before she got married. Says she's a seer but dad and I don't believe her."

"Well I was Muggle-born. Mum and dad were so shocked when I got my letter," Clara Shubert said.

"I'm half-half too," Alexis declared as she buttered her toast. "Dad was a Weasley back in their time and mum was the cleverest Muggle-born witch known in their year."

The discussion continued until breakfast was done. Then everyone scurried to their first classes, not wanting to be late on their first day. The Gryffindors had potions with the Slytherins first. Everyone hurried to the dungeons, wanting to get a seat by their friends. Unfortunately for Alexis, her bag split and she was late to class. When she got there, Professor Snape, the potions master, was glaring angrily down at her. She gulped and crept past him.

"5 points from Gryffindor, Ms. Weasley. Now find your seat," he barked.

The Gryffindors grimaced. It was only their first class and they had already lost 5 points. Alexis cringed and walked past him to survey the room. The only seat left was next to Adrian Malfoy. She relunctantly sat down and Professor Snape begain talking.

"Today we will be brewing a Camouflage potion. You will follow the directions on the board," he instructed, flicking his wand at the blackboard. "You and your partner will be brewing it together, and by the end of class, it should be a pearly white color. Well? Don't just sit there! Get to work!"

Alexis grinded her teeth and turned to Adrian. "Malfoy, go get the chameleon tails," she commanded. 

"Why should I? Why don't you go get it?" he spat right back at her.

Alexis tutted impatiently. "Because if you starte brewing, our potion will explode before I can even walk away for five seconds," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Adrian turned red and Alexis laughed, looking triumphant. But he wasn't going to give up now, especially to a Gryffindor. "Maybe I'm not good at potions but I don't start wailing 'Wait! Come back! Are you Harry?' in my dreams," he sneered.

Alexis' blood went cold. Nobody was supposed to know anything about her dreams. That means either someone had really good hearing and heard her from outside their dormitory or someone had been gossiping. 

"That's not true," she lied. "Now go get the tails." 

Adrian glared at her and stomped off to the potions cupboard. He didn't want to follow orders from a Gryffindor but he didn't want to fail either. Alexis sat pondering while stirring the olive juice that had been put into the cauldron. The rest of the class rushed by in a blur. Before she knew it, Snape was telling them to set the potions on the back table for next time. They needed to settle for two days.

The whole day was mostly boring and normal. That went on for the rest of the week as well. Classes went on and the students rushed to get their homework done. Everyone was busy learning spells, writing essays, and other tasks assigned by teachers. Then, at the end of the week, Alexis had gotten a letter from the Ministry of Magic.

"I wonder what it says," Alexis wondered as she pulled out the thick piece of parchment. "It can't be good if it's a letter from the Ministry."

"You never know, Lexi, it could be a letter saying they wanted you as Minister (or is that Ministress?)  when you got out of Hogwarts," Crystal joked. As soon as she said that, she knew she had said the wrong thing. Alexis' face turned pale, and her hands were shaking while clenching the parchment. Her eyes filled up with tears as she read the last line and looked at her friends.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked. "What happened?"

Alexis just shook her head and dashed out of the Great Hall, leaving the letter behind. Emma snatched it up and read through it carefully. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped from her lips. "You guys, you won't believe this," she said, her voice serious and tearful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Yay another cliffie! I'm getting good at this! Lol anyway, review!!! Just clik that little button that says GO down there in the corner and type something! If I reach 15 reviews I'll post again!


	4. Harry's Ghost Appears

Disclaimer: Don't own any of J.K. Rowling's stuff…for now.

A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers! You're all too kind!

Aluma: Thank you so much for reviewing all of my chapters! You don't know how much this means to me!!! There might be Alexis/Adrian. I didn't really think about that when I wrote the first chapter…but there might be later. I'm glad you love my fic! And I reviewed two of your fics…and they're really good too! Don't forget to review this chapter!

Kinz: Well I consider it to be good if I'm good at cliffies lol. And no Slytherins do not rule and Gryffindors are definitely the best…look at my reviews in SS, then you'll see that everyone loves Gryffindors more than Slytherins! Anyway, thanks for the review!

tenniStar514: Lol yeah I thought the death eaters part was funny too…actually I thought it was hilarious even though I wrote it. Lol! Thank you so much for reviewing!

toriisen: Thanks for your review! Glad you like it! Don't forget to review this chapter as well!

Aqua-Diva: I'll try to get Adrian's mum in this chapter…it's sort of hard trying to just insert it like as him telling it. The death-eaters part, well, the death eaters that were acting stupid were Crabbe and Goyle. Sorry if it was confusing but that's how those two act. The other ones are smart, they just didn't say much. I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer…I'm just really anxious about updating lol. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! I'll read your fifth chapter ASAP!

Now on with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is it?" the other three girls cried. They looked at the letter and they're faces turned pale and full of sympathy.

"Oh my gosh. Poor Alexis," Crystal whimpered. "She didn't deserve this."

"Yeah. And to think how much pain they must have felt," Holly said.

"They're lucky to be just alive," Emma said seriously. "I mean, just barely missing the Avada Kedavra is a big deal."

"But they're in the hospital! Imagine how that must be for Alexis," Holly exclaimed. "And they haven't been conscious for four days already."

 The other girls agreed and put the letter away. They ate their breakfast in silence then went off to search for Alexis. It seemed as if everyone heard their conversation, and had seen Alexis run from the Gryffindor table. Even Adrian Malfoy didn't stop to mock them as they made their way up to the Gryffindor tower in search of Alexis.

"Alexis? Come out. We know what happened and we're very sorry," Jade said, peeking into their dormitory. Alexis was laying on her bed, crying. Her face was red and her eyes were swollen.

"Just leave me alone," she mumbled. Her friends came in and sat down on her bed. Emma lifted the blankets gently and helped Alexis up.

"Come on, girl. Be strong. Be brave. You're a Gryffindor, remember?" Emma said kindly.

"Yeah. You know we'll always be there for you too," Crystal agreed.

Alexis looked at them tearfully. She smiled and hugged them all. "Thank you guys so much. Nobody can have better friends than me," she said.

"We're glad you feel that way, Lexi, now let's get you cleaned up and to classes. They start in 20 minutes!" Jade exclaimed, pulling Alexis up and to the bathroom. Emma muttered a spell to get rid of her puffy eyes, and Jade started putting make-up on her after drying her tears. Holly did Alexis' hair and Crystal fumbled around for jewelry. Soon, Alexis was looking pretty and cheerful, as if nothing had happened. The five of them ambled down to potions, their first class that day. They were early, but unfortunately, Malfoy was too.

Alexis and her friends tried to ignore him, but Adrian was not a person to be ignored, even by a couple of Gryffindors.

"So. I heard your poor parents are in the hospital," he surprised them with a hint of sympathy, but turned nasty again. "Good riddance. Another way to kill of non-purebloods."

Alexis' face turned pale and her voice trembled. "Shove off Malfoy. I don't need all your crap right now," she said, tears threatening to flow out. But she wouldn't cry. Not in front of Malfoy, at least. 

Adrian felt a pang of guilt. He had almost made Alexis cry. He stopped himself from saying sorry, and punched himself mentally. _I don't care whether her parents are dead or not,_ he thought. Plus, a Malfoy didn't apologize to lowly leveled ones like Gryffindors. But the pain on Alexis' face looked so terrible, he just ignored her and sat down. Alexis was confused by this action, but sat down as well, for the bell had rung and Professor Snape was entering the classroom.

"5 points for not being in your seat, Ms. Weasley," he snapped as Adrian rushed to his own seat. "Now, today we will be learning how to make an invisibility potion in partners."

The students all glanced at their friends. Professor Snape saw this, unfortunately, and started handing out partner assignments.

"Race, sit by Corner. Lindell, Goyle. Leene, with Crabbe," he went on ticking names off as he strided around the room. "Weasley, go with Malfoy."

"But Professor! I was with him last time!" Alexis wailed. This was obviously a mistake, because at that moment, Snape's face turned an angry red and he advanced upon her.

"Do you dare question my authorities? 50 points from Gryffindor for your rude outburst," he snarled. "One more word and it'll be 100."

Alexis' mouth hung in shock. She marched angrily over to Adrian and sat down, writing down the instructions from the board.

"Malfoy, go get the ground unicorn horn. Don't have a go at me either. I'm in a nasty mood," she grumbled.

Much to her surprise, he obeyed without a comment. It was too suspicious though, and Alexis puzzled over his compliance. She decided that he must have felt sorry for her or didn't want to get in trouble. But as soon as she thought this, her cauldron started smoking and rising. Soon the red liquid overflowed and got onto her robes, giving them a foul odor. It got onto her skin, and almost instantly did scarlet boils started to appear. She screeched and everyone's heads turned to look at her. Almost instantly were everyone's feet on their desks. 

"Malfoy! I'll get you for this! I know you did it. I know you did!" she screamed. 

"Calm down, Ms. Weasley!" Professor Snape roared. "Lindell, take her to the Hospital Wing."

Emma rushed to Alexis and dragged her off to the fourth floor. Malfoy and the other Slytherins stood howling at her misfortune, while the Gryffindors glared at them. 

"What are you waiting for? Clean up this mess," Professor Snape snapped at the cowering students.

Alexis and Emma rushed up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. There Madam Zeegar dashed over to Alexis and began ranting right away about how careless students were these days.

"Come on now, dear. We have to get you cleaned up," she said, shooing Alexis to a bed. "Take this and swallow it down. You'll have to stay the whole weekend, perhaps. You need all the energy you can get. No Hogsmeade for you tomorrow."

Alexis took the potion Madam Zeegar handed her and gulped it down. She grimaced, it tasted like rotten eggs mixed with mud water. Though it tasted horrible, it worked, and the boils stopped appearing and began settling down. 

Alexis was in the Hospital Wing the whole day, and her friends came in to visit her in between classes. They brought her homework that kept her busy all day, and some people made her get-well cards. 

In the evening, her friends dropped by for a quick visit before curfew. Even some of the Gryffindors that had been in potions with her had come and congratulated her on shouting at Malfoy and causing a disruption in potions. Alexis was pretty bored by now of having so many people coming in and going out, and finishing her endless essays and homework assignments.

It was 10 o'clock now, and she was still wide awake. There was no point in sleeping if you couldn't. But eventually sleep claimed her and she had a dreamless sleep. 

In the middle of the night, Alexis woke up and felt a shiver. She lazily opened one eye and almost screamed. Standing at the end of her bed was the dark haired boy that had appeared so many times in her dreams. 

"W-who are you?" she stuttered, sitting up.

He just smiled at her and came closer. Then his face turned serious as he spoke, "You must go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Alexis. They are attacking."

Alexis' eyes went wide. She gaped at him, but replied, "But what can I do about it? I'm only fifteen!"

The boy sighed. "You are the one to defeat him. You must protect yourself and everyone else before he can realize that you are the one."

"I'm the one? For what? What makes me so special?" Alexis whispered frantically. Blood pounded in her head and her heart was beating so hard that it was threatening to pop out of her chest.

"You are the one who can protect everybody. You are the one who can defeat him. You must trust me, Alexis," he said gently.

"Who are you? And if you're dead like mum and dad said, then why are you still here?" Alexis murmured. 

He sighed again. "I cannot tell you anything. I can only guide you. Just trust me. Or you and your friends will turn out like Hermione and Ron."

He faded away mouthing her parents' names. Alexis sunk back down and pulled the covers closer. It was so scary she didn't feel brave anymore. Here was this teen trying to tell her that she's 'the one'. But 'the one' to do what? Defeat the Dark Lord? Very unlikely, she thought. But what else could he mean?

The next day Alexis followed the boy's advice and pleaded Madam Zeegar to let her go. But the nurse would not hear of it. 

"You just came in yesterday with boils all over you! I cannot possibly even consider letting you out of my sight, let alone into Hogsmeade in this weather!" she seethed, outraged at her suggestion.

Alexis would not give in. If the boy said she had to be there, she had to. She just had to trust him for now. "Please Madam Zeegar. How about just to Hogsmeade? I'll come back and have a potion right after," she begged.

"Most certainly not! Now get into bed, young lady!" the nurse said sternly and left. Alexis knew this was the end of the heated argument. Then an idea struck her.

"Madam Zeegar! Please come here! I need to ask you something," she called.

Madam Zeegar came hustling back and glared at Alexis. "What is it?" she asked stiffly.

"Go get Professor Dumbledore. He'll tell you that I have to go," she said stubbornly. This was clearly the wrong thing to say, as Madam Zeegar blew it right there.

"Enough about leaving the Wing, Ms. Weasley! You are under my care and we will not bother the Headmaster because you are spoiled!" she shouted in rage.

Alexis' heart sank. Now there was no way she could go to Hogsmeade. But she had to be there! She just _had_ to. Luckily, and unluckily, Adrian Malfoy appeared just then.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Come to see me covered in boils? Well, you're too late. I'm feeling all better," she sneered.

Adrian just looked at her coolly and replied, "For your information, Weasel, I was sent here to retrieve a potion for Professor Snape."

Alexis felt heat creeping up her neck as she frowned disdainfully at him. Then knowing what she had to do, she took a deep breath and said, "I know you hate me, and I hate you too, but will you get the headmaster for me? Please, as a favor?"

"Why should I do a favor for a Gryffindor?" Adrian said, puzzled at her request.

Alexis was trying really hard to be patient. "Just do it, please. Something bad is going to happen if you don't."

"You're planning something, Weasel. I can tell. You think I'm dumb enough to help you get back at myself?" he questioned, looking intelligent.

Alexis totally lost it then. "You think that I, a brave Gryffindor, would actually get you back with your own help?! I think not! I can't believe you have the nerve to actually say that to me!" she screamed. As soon as this outburst flew out of her mouth, she instantly regretted it. Adrian Malfoy looked at her in pure disgust and went off to find Madam Zeegar. Now nobody could help her get out of here.

When Hogsmeade time had come, Alexis was still in bed, and seething with fury. Madam Zeegar stayed right by her bed just in case she tried to get out.

"Madam Zeegar? I need a cup of water," Alexis croaked falsely.

The nurse looked disapproving of leaving her side, but reluctantly went. She came back with a full glass of water, and surprisingly, Alexis had not left her bed. In fact, she was fast asleep. Madam Zeegar left, thinking that Alexis couldn't very well do something when she was asleep. 

As soon as the nurse's footsteps vanished, Alexis leaped out of bed and ran all the way to Hogsmeade. She was almost too late. Standing in the middle of the road were about 15 death eaters, wands aiming in every direction while the students scattered, trying to get away.

"Come. We must hurry or else it will be too late," a voice murmured in the distance. Alexis knew it was the boy, and drew up her wand. She marched toward the death eaters and closed her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Another big cliffie!!! I believe I'm getting very good at this lol! Anyway, tell me what you think! 


	5. The Second Attack and the Ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's not mine.same as always

A/N: Geez I can't keep up with all the reviews and stuff for all my fics! It's like getting harder and harder! That doesn't mean you don't have to review though! Please review and I'll keep this story. A big thanks to my reviewers!

tenniStar514: You don't _sound_ like you like this fic very much.lol jk! I'm glad you like it so far.AND it's a good thing to be good at cliffies.so I have at least one good thing lol! Thanks for reviewing!!!

Emrisah: Yay you were the first one to review the last chapter!!! Yeah, and I know, Malfoy being a lil nice.I guess if there _had_ to be an Adrian/Alexis might as well. They might not even be together.just working together. Thank you so much!

Kinz: Slytherins are not underestimated! If they were, it'd be in J.K. Rowling's book. I mean, if you wanted to make up your own lil thingy, then you could make Slytherins better, but in the Harry Potter world, Gryffindors are _so_ better than Slytherins. Anyway, thanks for the review!

Tangerine-Speedo: Cool username! I'm glad you like my fic! Update yours soon too! Thanks for the review!!!

Zoe: Thanks for the review! Glad you liked my fic!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A luminous glow surrounded Alexis' body. She knew at once that the boy was doing it to make her stronger. All heads turned toward her as she approached the Death Eaters. At first they were slightly shocked at her bravery, then regained their composure and shot spells at her. Surprisingly, none of the spells hit her, as they just bounced off the light screen encircling her. She raised her wand, and stunned two of the Death Eaters. One by one Alexis knocked them down, until three were remaining. They seemed ready to flee, until one of them took of their hood and shot a strange spell at Alexis. 

"It's Parkinson! Alexis, you must flee! I can no longer keep you safe! Hurry and run!" an anxious voice whispered urgently.

Alexis couldn't run. She stood frozen in place as a small wind gusted past her and into the Death Eater called Parkinson. Then Parkinson started glowing blue and Alexis eyes widened in shock and fear. She laughed and pointed her wand at Alexis. 

"You think you're the only one who Potter can help? Watch this! Crucio!" she screamed.

Alexis felt extreme pain dominating her. She cried out, helpless and hurt. She began to lose consciousness and started writhing on the ground. Alexis heard a muffled shout and suddenly, the pain vanished and the blue glow was no longer surrounding the Death Eater. The Death Eater looked around and gave time for Alexis to hit her with another stunner, with the boy at her side again. Together they killed off the last of the Death Eaters and Alexis fainted.

***

"You did good, Alexis. I knew I had picked the right one," a voice whispered in Alexis' ear. She moaned and opened her eyes. Standing above her was the boy who had helped her. The boy who the Death Eater had called 'Potter'.

"Who are you?" she asked.

The boy chuckled. Then his face grew serious again. "I cannot tell you now. As soon as Lord Voldemort is defeated, you will know, and I will be gone forever. Trust me, and we can defeat him together." With that he faded away and Alexis was alone again.

"Oh good, you're awake," Madam Zeegar said, disturbing Alexis from her thoughts. "It was very bad of you to run away from me. You could have been dead by now!"

"I'm sorry Madam Zeegar. It will never happen again," she replied with an innocent face.

"Good. Now, you have some company," she said.

Alexis looked towards the door and her friends stood there, faces full of fear and anxiety. They ambled in, unsure of what to say until Crystal broke the silence.

"I'm so glad you're alright," she gushed. "I mean, we thought you were dead by the fifth day you were out."

Something clicked in her head. "Wait, the third day? How many days had passed since the attack?"

The girls looked at each other. "Seven," Emma finally said.

"Seven?! A whole week? But tomorrow's the ball! I don't even have a date or a dress yet!" Alexis cried.

"It's alright, Lex. We asked Dumbledore to postpone the ball and now it's next week instead, but there's no Hogsmeade next weekend. You're going today instead since you're ok now," Holly said soothingly. "We got ours yesterday but we'll take you shopping today."

Alexis still didn't look satisfied. "But what if I don't have a date yet?"

"Girl, you're not supposed to tell us yet! Besides, you've got all week to find one. Plus, if you don't, then you can still wear it _after_ you streak," Jade assured her in a mean way.

"Ok girls. You've had your time. The headmaster is here to see her, and he requires private time with her," Madam Zeegar bustled in, shooing the girls out.

"We'll see you later, ok Lexi?" Jade called over her shoulder. "Don't worry about anything, you'll get a date."

Alexis waved as Professor Dumbledore came in. He gave her a kind smile that she returned shyly. His long and aged beard glinted with the sunlight that streamed through the window.

"Miss Weasley. I see that you are awake. Now, I'd like to discuss certain matters with you," he said not unkindly. Alexis nodded to show her approval. "As soon as I had heard of the attack, I came to investigate. I got there, but you were standing there with a glow surrounding yourself. Then a Death Eater had 'stolen' your glow, and hit you with the Cruciatus Curse. Am I correct so far?"

Alexis nodded again and he continued. "Then the glow came back to you, and you stunned the Death Eaters left. Now, may I ask you how you came to possess such magic? Such magic that I have only seen two students perform in my years?" he finished.

Alexis was unsure of what to say. Should she tell him that it was a boy named 'Potter' or that she didn't know? "I-I honestly don't know, Professor. It just happened," she lied.

If he didn't believe her, he didn't show it. "Very well Miss Weasley."

"Professor? May I ask two questions?" she asked politely.

He smiled at her. "Of course, my dear."

She hesitated a bit before answering. "Well.today, during the attack, I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Then someone shot a spell toward the Death Eater. Was that you?"

His eyes twinkled as he answered, "Yes. That was me. I had to do something somehow, though you were doing very well on your own. Your second question?"

Alexis hesitated again, "Who was that Death Eater called 'Parkinson'?"

Dumbledore sighed. "When I tell you, you must not jump to conclusions. Has Adrian Malfoy ever said anything about his mother?"

Alexis shook her head. She knew what was coming next. 

"Pansy Parkinson, a former Hogwarts student, is his mother. His father is a Death Eater too. He does not need any more encouragement that he already has. We need all the people we can get to defeat Voldemort. Please do not discuss this in public nor in private. Now, I understand you would like to go to Hogsmeade today?" he asked rather lightly, changing the subject.

Alexis nodded and he continued, "Very well. I will inform Madam Zeegar to let you go in the afternoon. Until then, please stay in the Hospital Wing. Madam Zeegar was very upset with you last week."

"Oh. Ok Professor Dumbledore," Alexis agreed sheepishly. He smiled at her and left to go find the nurse.

That afternoon, Alexis and her friends trooped out to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students and headed to the recently built Madam Illiser's Muggle Dresses and Dress Robes. The bell jingled happily as they entered the beautifully designed shop.

"Welcome, my ladies. Did you get bored of your dresses already?" a lady came up to them. She looked about 30 or 40.

"Oh no Madam Illiser! Never! We came to buy one for our friend here," Jade replied with a laugh.

Madam Illiser turned her eyes on Alexis. "Ahh. A pretty one, she is. I know the perfect one for you."

She went to an old storage room and brought out a rectangular box. Opening the box, she took out a delicate midnight blue Muggle dress. It was a simple dress, yet beautiful. 

"Go on, dear. Try it on," she suggested, pushing Alexis toward the dressing rooms.

Two minutes later, Alexis emerged with the exotic dress on. It went down to her ankles, and brought out her eyes, which were a dark blue. The top curved downwards, complimenting her figure well. The bottom flowed out behind her as she twirled happily. The Muggle dress was incredibly dazzling. Alexis' friends all gasped and went over to compliment her. 

"Oh wow, Lex! You look awesome! Any guy your going with is gonna be so lucky!" Holly gushed excitedly. 

"Oh definitely! You'll have every single male student in the school after you," Emma agreed enthusiastically. 

Excellent remarks came from her friends except for Jade. Jade looked jealous.and angry.

"It looks ok. I bet I would look better in it, though," she said enviously. That made Alexis start to worry again.

"Oh no! Are you positive? Maybe I should try on a couple more," she fretted. 

Crystal gave Jade a questioning look before turning back to her friend. "I think you look splendid. Jade's just jealous."

It took some time, but soon enough, her friends persuaded her to buy the beautiful dress to wear to the ball. After she paid her 10 galleons, the five friends ventured out to the cool October air and went for a butterbeer. They spent a lovely afternoon drinking the warm drink and shopping for all sorts of sweets, jokes, and other Hogsmeade delights. The students returned right before dinner and freshened up in their dormitories. Everyone was extremely cheerful and nothing went wrong for the rest of the day.

Five days passed by with classes, homework, and talk about the ball. It seemed like _everyone_ was finding out who was going with who. It turned out the Slytherins only went with people from their own house, and the rest of the houses mixed with everyone else except the Slytherins, which was no surprise. Five days also passed with Alexis having no date. She didn't really plan on asking anyone to the ball, but she soon got desperate, because of their bet. Even Eden Longbottom would've been an ok date, but he was already taken.

Saturday passed for Alexis with no date yet again. Instead of asking almost every male out, she spent most of her time brooding and cooking up a plan to get her out of streaking. Luckily for her, Crystal didn't have a date either, so the two of them worked hard on trying to get dates and getting out of streaking. Almost too coincidentally, Alexis met her date in the library. He was the worst choice possible, but Alexis was too frantic to think about it. Plus, Dumbledore requested it.

"There has to be a charm in here somewhere.it could cover me up.but what will Jade say?" Alexis muttered to herself, flipping through a book of charms. "No.not this one.too complicated."

"Trying to find a spell to make yourself less ugly?" a voice sneered. "Oh wait, that's not possible."

Alexis looked up and found herself looking into a pair of entrancing blue eyes. Unfortunately for her, they were Malfoy's. 

"Shove off Malfoy. I'm busy," she snapped.

He looked angry yet amused. "Tsk tsk. I wouldn't bother but the headmaster has requested our presence."

Alexis snapped her book shut and glared at him as hard as she could. "And of all people he sent _you_ to come and get me?"

Adrian just glared right back and left, leaving Alexis to hurry after him. They walked to the fourth floor, each a good distance away from the other. Adrian mumbled the password() and the gargoyle sprang aside. The two of them sauntered up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice from the other side answered.

Alexis and Adrian walked into the circular room, glancing around. Neither of them had been in Dumbledore's office before, and were enthralled by the beauty and magnificence of it.

"You wanted to see us, headmaster?" Alexis inquired.

His eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual as he beckoned them to sit down. "Now, as you know, the ball is coming up. Since neither of you have dates, I will ask you two to go together. We need the houses to cooperate as the war is becoming more and more important. Therefore I must ask both of you to set an example to other students," he explained.

Alexis and Adrian protested in shock. 

"But I can't go with _her_!"

"He's a Slytherin, headmaster!"

"She's a Weasley!"

"Gryffindor will be shamed!"

Dumbledore silenced them both and his face turned suddenly stern like Alexis had never seen before. "You _will_ go together. I am not asking you to dance together, just to act civil. Your parents could never do that, so I am trusting you to act more mature than your parents. Now, please do as I ask or I will have to be forced to give you a month's worth of detentions."

The rivals nodded, not wanting to anger him. They rose without a word and left, each with questions and silent protests swimming in their heads.

_Great. Now I have to go with Mr. Oh-I'm-so-great-look-at-me-everyone-I'm-going-to-be-a-death-eater-when-I-grow-up-like-my-dad, _Alexis though warily. She glanced at Malfoy to see him shaking with fury.

"Geez Malfoy. It's not _that_ awful going with me," she said.

He looked at her with a pure look of hatred. "It's not that. Kaelyn Lynch was going to ask me. Now she's probably going with that big oaf Markovious or whatever."

"Oh" was all Alexis could say. She was getting sort of a good deal out of this. Now she didn't have to carry out the bet and streak. But Adrian had to go with her and lose the chance of having Kaelyn as a girlfriend. Kaelyn was very pretty and popular, and if you were her boyfriend, you would be the most popular male student in school, even if you were unknown before! It just didn't seem very fair.

"I know! Why don't you ask her anyway? We'll go together and act all civil to each other but just not spend time with each other," Alexis said brightly. It was the perfect plan. Except now when her friends danced with their partners, she would be all lonely.

Adrian gave her a strange look, but his face slowly changed from confused to happy. "I guess the little Weasel finally thought of something good."

Alexis blushed. Sure he called her 'Weasel', but he also said she thought of a good idea. Unfortunately, he saw the tinge of red and sneered.

"Don't think I'll be any nicer to you after the ball," he smirked.

Alexis' tone changed from nice to full of rage. "Don't worry, Malfoy. I'm not expecting anything," she snapped. The two glared at each other and marched off in opposite directions.

Alexis told her friends the news right when she got to the common room. She was so mad at Adrian that tears came pouring out after she told her story. Her friends were shocked that out of all people, Dumbledore would do such a thing. He _knew_ they were enemies, and he wasn't the one to play matchmaker. There had to be another reason. Alexis thought of telling her friends about the dreams and apparitions of the boy and maybe those were one of the reasons Dumbledore made them go to the ball together, but she knew they wouldn't believe her.

Later that night, a fire blazed in the common room as Alexis hurried to finish her charms homework. Everyone else was gone, and there was a deadly silence in the room. The flames from the fireplace seemed to be throwing themselves at her, and the room was spinning. The heat in the room overthrew Alexis, and she dozed off.

_"We meet again, young one," a deep voice said from behind Alexis. She turned around to find her 'guide'. _

_"Oh, it's you. What's going to happen? Are you warning me? Are you going to help me this time too?" the questions came pouring out of her mouth and the boy laughed._

_"Calm down, Alexis. I am here just to thank you properly," he said before fading away again._

Alexis shot up straight in her chair. The dreams would not stop. They came whenever he had a message for her. It was scaring Alexis a little, so she quickly scribbled the last of the 10-inch essay and hastily put her things away. She rushed up to her dorm, and practically threw herself onto the four-poster bed. Right when she was about to fall asleep, there came muffled sobs from a bed not too far away.

"Crystal?" Alexis wondered aloud. "Are you ok?"

The sobs stopped for a second, then a head peeked out from under a nearby bed's covers. Crystal's face was stained with tears, and her eyes puffy like clouds. It looked like she had been crying for some time now.

"Crystal what's wrong?" Alexis asked, extremely worried about her friend. "Why are you crying?"

Crystal sat up in bed as Alexis approached her. She looked at Alexis with such sad eyes and a deep, melancholy frown. "Idonhaveaparner," she mumbled.

Alexis didn't hear her and leaned in. "What?"

"I don't have a date," Crystal said a little louder and more aggressively. As soon as she said that she got under the covers again. "What can I do?" she wailed softly.

Alexis felt so sorry for Crystal. Her friend didn't deserve to streak in front of the school. Crystal was the nicest and most caring person ever, and she didn't deserve anything like that. 

"Don't worry Crystal. I'll find someone for you by tomorrow night's ball. Trust me. I won't let you down," she comforted her friend. Little did she know that these words would mean nothing in less than 24 hours. "Now, let's get some sleep. You don't want to look all tired tomorrow."

Crystal nodded and hugged her friend. _Alexis is the best friend anyone can have, _she thought tearfully. The two of them went to bed and went out like a light as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

Everyone got up bright and early the next morning, all of them incredibly thrilled for the ball. After lunch, the girls had to make sure their hair was perfect, and their dresses looked great and had no defects. The boys just played around laughing and joking. While her friends were busy chatting about the ball, Alexis had to go on her 'mission'. Her 'mission' was to find a guy, any decent and respectable guy, for Crystal.

Three hours later, she slumped on a common room armchair, defeated. She had no luck in finding _anyone_ for her desperate friend. There _would_, of course, be more choices if the third, second, and first years were allowed to go, but Dumbledore said nobody under fourth years could attend. Suddenly the common room door swung open and Crystal came in. Right after seeing the look on Alexis' face, she knew that her friend could not find anybody for her. Tears sprang to her eyes as she slumped down next to Alexis. 

"It's ok, Lex. I know you tried," she said tearfully after a moment of silence.

Alexis didn't answer. She couldn't talk. She had let her best friend since they were two down. "Crystal. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I let you down," she whispered. 

"It's ok Lexi. We'll just have to convince Jade to change her mind. Or maybe she'll forget. I won't come to the ball today, I guess," Crystal whispered back sadly, her big brown eyes shone with sadness.

Alexis got up and gave her friend a hug. "Don't be afraid. You're a Gryffindor, remember? Don't worry. We'll face Jade together. Plus, you got that really expensive gown for this ball, and you're going to wear it," she said soothingly. Crystal kept protesting but Alexis' bickering skills won her over.

The two of them headed upstairs to get ready. The ball was in less than two hours, and they hadn't even taken a shower yet! Luckily the two teens were very quick at getting ready, and by 4:30, they were showered, dressed, and set. 

Jade had on a rather short and skimpy deep green Muggle dress. It brought out her eyes and complimented her curves well. Her dark hair was up in a neat bun, tendrils curling around the edge of her slender face. Holly looked stunning in a shimmering pink strapless Muggle dress, similar to Jade's. Her lips matched her dress, and her light blond hair hung carelessly down her back. Emma also looked very pretty in pale blue dress robes. Her eyes shone with excitement, and the soft brown waves tumbled down her slender body. Crystal stood shyly, looking at her feet. She was dressed in a sparkly white Muggle dress that went down to her ankles. Her thick auburn hair was pulled back with two white clips that glimmered in the light. Alexis was dressed in her gorgeous midnight blue Muggle dress. The fiery red waves were put up and held there by a large Muggle clip, making the tip spout like a fountain. 

The five girls went down the dorm stairs together and Emma, Holly, and Jade met their dates in the common room. The boys seemed nervous at first, but then the tension was broken as soon as everyone started talking. Soon they left the Gryffindor Tower, with Alexis and Crystal leading the way. Alexis met Draco and Kaelyn at the bottom of the stairs. When the five girls and two guys got down there as well, they gaped at Kaelyn. She was the most beautiful sight anyone had every seen. Her black strapless Muggle dress showed off her slender shoulders, and accented her figure well. It went all the way down to her knees, and hugged her hips perfectly. Adrian, who was standing next to her with his famous smirk looked handsome as well. His platinum-blond hair was combed back, his eyes still a piercing ice blue. His dress robes were navy blue that made him look more good-looking than usual. 

Adrian slid one of his arms around Kaelyn's waist and said, "Come on, Weas- I mean, Alexis. You look amazing."

Alexis sauntered down to his side and he slid the other arm around her waist. She glanced at Kaelyn, but only received a glare. Kaelyn's eyes seemed to be saying 'don't you dare go near him, he's mine'. Alexis glared right back and a plan formed in her mind. They met Professor Dumbledore at the entrance to the Great Hall and Alexis stopped them.

"Adrian, darling, will you at least dance _one_ dance with me?" she said, her voice dripping with honey and her big chocolate brown eyes staring at his innocently.

Adrian glared at her but didn't dare to say no in front of the Headmaster. "Yes. Of course I will," he said, tone as hard as steel.

Alexis just smiled blamelessly and led them inside. Behind them Jade had met her date and the three couples and Crystal followed them in. Once they were seated comfortably at the bar, Adrian turned to Kaelyn and invited her on a nighttime stroll. _More like snogging somewhere in the castle,_ Alexis thought and turned to her own friends, who were cornering Crystal.

"So where's your date?" Jade said, a triumphant glint in her eye.

Crystal's cheeks reddened and she looked down. Alexis, knowing that her friend was speechless, spoke up. "She doesn't have one. You can't make her streak, Jade."

Jade advanced on Alexis. "What do you _mean_ I can't make her do it? I'm not _making_ her do it! I cast a charm on us so that every person keeps to their promise," Jade growled. "Now Crystal, would you be so kind as to follow me so that you can get ready?"

Alexis tried to stop Crystal from going, but her friend shook her off. "Just let me get it over with, Lex. I'm a Gryffindor, and I will be brave."

"Crystal! This isn't about being brave! She can't make you do anything!" Alexis cried. Crystal shot a glare at her over her shoulder and followed Jade out of the Great Hall. 

Alexis' face paled and she sat down, ready to brace herself for the laughter and whistling of the crowd. Not one minute later, someone whistles and yells, "Nice Crystal!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's it for now.wow I've written a lot! Oh yeah, and my friend Kinsey wanted a cameo so she's Kaelyn. Sorry I forgot to put that before so it's like revised. Anyway, review and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
